Traffic of life
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Kurt and Logan had a fight but the fight is not your very ordinary type.    Kurt/Logan RM


**I'm getting tired of trying to find these Lacrimosa fandubs but it's such a good song!**

**Summary: (I made this fic listening to fair lady! XD) Logan and Kurt have been in arguments before after they start having a secret relationship unknown to anyone but Jean. But this argument takes it to the next level as Logan and Kurt battle it out using their powers this time around.**

**Logan and Kurt thought they wouldn't be able to hurt each other so seriously, but he misjudged poor Kurt's position….**

**WARNING: Death, male/male relationship (Shounen-ai!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these guys! They…belong to marvel? I think?**

* * *

><p>WHAM! Logan slammed Kurt into the wall for the second time. Kurt, the blue man with the flexible, whip-like tail, disappeared again, only to show up behind Logan. Aside from fighting with each other, they were also shouting rude words at each other. Something they did at a regular pace, mostly on a Tuesday. But Kurt could see it in Logan's eyes. The man he had fallen for had vanished as if he never existed. How could something like this happen?<p>

"LOGAN!" Jean, a woman who Logan thought was beautiful but not as pretty as the man he fell in love with. The woman's face told Logan she was scared about something.

Not seeing what there was to be afraid of, Logan began to punch around carelessly as Kurt vanished in thin air and reappeared in front of him, about to make the next move. But Logan's hands were quick to respond to the attack and without a warning, Logan's clawed hands had made sure they had drove through the blue man's body, extracting blood.

"No…Kurt? Kurt!" Logan's voice was not calm as it used to be and his eyes filled with worry and fear that his best friend of three years was actually hurt this time.

The blood seeped through the open wound and also managed to find its way out of his mouth. He was dying and none of the others on the team were there at the time, all of them had gone on an important job that Logan, Kurt and Jean were told to stay back to keep watch over their new base that they had been reassigned to.

The argument had done its job. It was only over a small word that really didn't agree to Logan and like a spoiled child, he threw his tantrum. The results were not fun to watch as he held Kurt's hand with his own. Jean had gone running back to the base to get a medical case but Logan could see that it was too late. The blue man was coughing up the blood now and it was only a matter of time before his wound over took his bodily functions.

"Kurt, you can't leave me alone here! Damn it Kurt!" As much as Logan hated to shed tears for other people, he could not keep his composure at the sight of his lover and friend lying dead from a wound he had created.

"Logan…if I say I'll be with…I'll be with you…" Kurt managed to raise one of his hands and used two fingers to close Logan's eyes. Kurt was basically telling him 'goodbye'.

Jean got back a minute too late. Kurt's hands had now run cold and his eyes had sewn themselves shut, never to awaken again. Logan smiled as a tear rolled down the side of his cheek. He sat there in the middle of the training grounds, cradling his friend. Jean was just as upset but did not show a single tear. Instead, she would be the one to put on a brave face for Logan.

The said man held Kurt in his arms as he cried his heart out forgetting that Jean had ever left or came back. Her presence was non-existent for Logan at this time and the only one he believed that really ever existed in his life aside from Rogue, was Kurt.

* * *

><p>A few days later, the members of the team put together a small memorial and to show their gratitude, each member brought a pink rose for their fallen team mate. Although it had been Logan's disruptive behavior that had caused the man's death, neither Jean, nor Xavier were willing to put the blame on him. It could have been any of the other members just as much as Kurt or Logan. But Logan didn't see it this way.<p>

In his line of life, he always wondered who or what he should belong to. He never considered being a sheltered animal that needed protection, but he was thinking it over in his head now as he watched Jean and Scott both place a rose on top of the casket.

The funeral had ended and the ceremony was now being placed in a small room inside the base. But Logan did not attend and instead went to the grave site of his former friend and lover.

Logan dropped to his knees and looked at the tombstone like it was another person and spoke softly to it. "You always loved being outside. Who could blame you? Stay with me…Kurt." A gust of wind whipped the very few hairs on Logan's head as he dug his fingers into the soft soil in front of the tombstone.

With this little act, Logan threw back his head and screamed in an agonizing fashion, letting out his sorrow from the very day he had thought he had nearly killed Rogue that one time while having a nightmare. But it was deeper than that.

* * *

><p><strong>An: A little short oneshot for you guys! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
